Am I Accidentaly in Love?
by Rubytears101
Summary: Due to another one of Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's fights, a huge accident occurs involving Hiccup. The question is: Will they regret it or not?
1. Chapter 1

**YES I SHIP THIS PAIRING. Do not own, Enjoy!**

Hiccup walked into the dining hall, sighing. His father and some of the other Vikings went hunting. He sat down at the table, silently eating his food. After he finished, he left without a word.

He walked toward the training arena, where the others were. Inside, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were arguing.

"You're so ugly, you make a Gronckle look beautiful!" Tuffnut yelled at his sister.

"You're so small you make a Terrible Terror look large." Ruffnut smirked.

Tuffnut's eyes widened. "You did not just go there."

Ruffnut smiled. "Yes, I did."

Tuffnut growled before stomping toward his sister, who was standing by the entrance.

Right as Hiccup walked in, Ruffnut's foot shot out, tripping her brother.

A loud thud was heard. Tuffnut's lips had met Hiccup's in their fall.

Both stood up as quickly as humanly possible. Hiccup's hand covered his mouth, his face red, and his eyes wide and filled with tears. Before a word could be said, Hiccup ran away into the night.

**SAY WHAT? YES, I SHALL RIGHT MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, GTFO. I know I'm a tease. :3 There is so much fluff up ahead, it makes a marshmallow look like a rock. Anyway, enjoy~ ;D**

Hiccup didn't show up at breakfast the next morning. He didn't show up for practice either. In fact, nobody has seen Hiccup all day.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut formed a search party to go looking for him. After a couple hours of searching as a group, Astrid suggested they split up.

Snotlout and Ruffnut were stuck searching the docks. Fishlegs and Astrid were stuck with the village. Tuffnut went to look in the forest.

While he was busy stepping over tree roots, he mumbled to himself. "This is all Ruffnut's fault." He jumped over a rock.

"If she hadn't tripped me, we wouldn't have…" He trailed off, his face turning pink slightly.

"Anyway, that's not the point. It's her fault and she should be stuck looking in these stupid tree invested woods."

He came to an area and saw a large deeply dug trail. "What the…" He said to nobody inparticular. He shrugged before following the trail.

He came to a large clearing with a lake, and high walls. He looked around before seeing a certain Viking sitting at the edge of the lake, knees drawing up to his chest.

Tuffnut couldn't contain it. He ran down the path leading to the clearing. He sprinted toward Hiccup.

He threw his arms around him and almost gave the poor younger Viking a heart attack.

"What the hell?!" Hiccup exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of the older Viking's grasp.

"Why in the name of Odin where you hiding all day?" Tuffnut asked him, burying himself in Hiccup's soft brown hair.

Hiccup almost felt his heart stop. "Tuffnut?" He asked, sucking in his breath.

"Who else?" The blonde haired Viking asked. "Everybody was looking for you."

Hiccup finally managed to get out of Tuffnut's literally breath-taking hug, only to trip and fall in the lake. He landed hard with a splash.

Tuffnut laughed at the sight before him. Hiccup was soaked with lake water, his face bright pink, and his eyes getting teary with embarrassment.

He held out his hand to help the younger up. As soon as Hiccup was back on his feet again, they headed back toward the village.

About halfway there though, Tuffnut noticed that Hiccup was shivering. He sighed before offering Hiccup his vest.

Hiccup took it hesitantly, and wrapped himself up in it. They wandered around for hours until it got dark, and they stopped for the night and lit a fire.

Tuffnut sat next to Hiccup, watching the fire. Hiccup soon started to doze off, his head nodding with drowsiness. Then he fell against Tuffnut, his head landing on the older Viking's shoulder.

Tuffnut was about to protest before he actually looked at Hiccup. He looked like an angel when he was sleeping.

Tuffnut felt his face grow warm, and he soon fell asleep right next to Hiccup. Not even realizing it, their hands fell against each other, and wrapped together perfectly. Little did they know, that they were secretly enjoying each other's company.

**THIS SHALL CONTINUE! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, IT IS MY CHOICE, AND IT SHALL CONTINUE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bros. HICCUP DOES NOT HAVE AN ARTIFICIAL LEG IN THIS FIC! Sorry, but it would be really fricking awkward the be walking around the woods with a metal leg. So I cut it off and replaced it with his real leg. :) I do not own the characters, enjoy~**

Hiccup woke to the sun shining in his eyes. He looked down before realizing that his and Tuffnut's hands had falling together.

It took all he had not to stand up and wake the Viking. He slowly unraveled his fingers, and proceeded to walk into the woods to look for food.

While wandering in the woods, it took him a minute to realize that he and Tuffnut were lost in the woods. Alone.

Some small part of him was happy. He kind of had a tiny crush on the Viking. The other part, however, was upset.

Hiccup then proceeded to mutter sarcastic comments to himself after walking back to the camp.

He arrived only to find that Tuffnut had disappeared. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

'He left me here… maybe he thought I left him and abandoned him to rot in this forest…' Hiccup thought to himself. 'What if… he is angry at me?'

He sat so that the back of his calves touched his thighs. His hands dropped in between his legs. He stared at the ground with watery eyes.

The tears started falling and he felt lost. He felt completely helpless. His face turned bright pink with sadness.

Suddenly Tuffnut walked out of the bushes. His heart practically melted at the sight before him.

Hiccup was sitting on the ground, attempting to wipe away falling tears. He slowly and cautiously approached the other.

He soon stood in front of the boy and stared down at him. "Hiccup…why are you crying?"

Hiccup's head whipped up to see a beautiful blonde Viking looking down at him.

"I thought you left me in the woods… that you went back to town without me… I felt so lost Tuffnut." The younger of the two said, tears falling harder and faster than before.

Tuffnut's blue eyes widened as he dropped in front of the boy and hugged him with as much strength as he possibly could.

"I would never do that to somebody Hiccup…let alone you." He told the boy, stroking his hair while saying it.

Hiccup didn't know what that meant, but he enjoyed the comfort all the same.

**I felt like it should have been longer, but oh well, I have school tomorrow. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! ...I'm sorry...**

**Chapter Warnings: Hehehehe...**

"Tuffnut, do you even know where we are?" Hiccup looked at the other as he held the blonde's vest tightly around him.

"Yeah, we're –um-, almost there..."

"In other words, you have no idea."

Tuffnut sighed in defeat. "This sucks…" Hiccup rolled his eyes and jumped up, trying to reach a nearby tree branch.

The older of the two simply stared. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Maybe if we can climb a tree, we can see where we have to go."

* * *

About half an hour later, they both climbed to the top of the tree. Luckily, Astrid had been riding on a dragon over the forest and saw them.

"Need a ride?" She smirked. The boys hopped on and they headed back to the village.

After they landed, Tuffnut left, leaving Hiccup to be surrounded by the others and overwhelmed by questions.

* * *

It's been three days since Tuffnut and Hiccup spent a night in the forest together. Hiccup was heading home at around midnight, it was dark and the streets were empty.

Suddenly he felt a hand cover his mouth and another grab him and pull him into an alley. Hiccup struggled against his attack, biting the hand sharply. This caused the hand to pull away sharply.

Hiccup inhaled deeply to let out a scream before something soft covered his lips. Now he screamed for a different reason.

Someone was kissing him.

**Hehehe... possible lemon next chapter... maybe...?**


End file.
